Food And Fun Is All We Need
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: "Lets just be like normal people and just spend time together like we usually do, except kiss sometimes and go on dates." Leah/Embry oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Leah's pov.**

* * *

"Wait, stop moving." I raised my eyebrow at him as his large hands grasped my shoulders, holding them tightly as he kept me from moving. Embry's breath was shallow, and his eyes had this far off look.

"Em?" He shook his head and gave me a disgruntled look.

"I'm not exactly use too this, okay?" Slowly he removed his hold off of me and set his hands in his lap, looking down at his spot. "I'm nervous."

"About what?" I asked, licking my lips as I stared at him.

"I sort of kind of," He breathed in deeply and rolled his eyes. "Like you." My body froze. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I repeated my thought, leaning back away from him. Wait, this couldn't be happening. I mean, he was my best friend. He couldn't like me. I was bitchy, she wolf, Leah Clearwater and he was sweet, shy, Embry Call. Well, its not like I haven't thought about, but that would just make complications.

"Shit- Never mind! I shouldn't have said anything," He roughly bit his lip and turned away from me, making me panic.

"Embr-"

"I'm so sorry! Just let me leave and I won't bother you anymore. Well, unless you don't want me too-Wait of course you do- Wait, am I annoying you? Shit, I'm so sorry- Let me get out of your hair-" He rambled on, getting up from his spot too leave. God, why won't he listen too me? A growl escaped my lips.

"Embry, listen too me!" His body froze and he turned back too me, brown eyes peering back with distrust and wariness. With a deep breath I quickly grabbed his hands and held them in my own, a small smile appearing on my lips. "Please let me talk for one second, blabber mouth."

"Uh, o- okay." He stuttered, pursing his lips as he looked back at me. I took another deep breath and started too speak, closing my eyes.

"I like you too," I heard him let out a shallow breath but ignored it. "But-"

"But?" I snorted at him.

"Let me finish." He shrugged. "But I'm afraid of getting hurt still."

"That's understandable."

"Embry, shut up or I'll rip your throat out." He chuckled at my threat. "When Sam left me for Emily, it hurt so much, and then Jacob fell for the leeches freak daughter." I paused for a second too pick up my bearings. "I mean, I had a small school girls crush on him, which thankfully left after the almost leech war."

"Can we kiss yet?" Embry joked and I snorted and opened my eyes, dropping his hands with annoyance.

"Since you obviously don't want too listen, I'm going too stuff my face in the kitchen." Absentmindedly I got up and stepped over the empty bag of Cheetos, stepping a foot out the door before I was pulled back in quickly. Embry had a tight hold on my wrist and I glared at it. "What?"

"Now its time for you too shut up, Ms. Clearwater, and let Dr. Call do all the talking." With a raised eyebrow I slowly nodded and pulled my hand from his grasp, folding my arms over my chest. He breathed in deeply and stared down at me with pleading eyes. "I want too start a relationship with you. A carefree one with no immortal drama shit." He paused and stared at me.

"Go on." I nodded back, wanting him too continue.

"Lets just be like normal people and just spend time together like we usually do, except kiss sometimes and go on dates." Slowly I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body close too mine, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"Okay," He leaned his head down closer too mine. "Lets do it."

"Quite a fast one, aren't you?" Slapping his shoulder I pushed him away, chuckling.

"Perv." Turning away I headed out the doorway, a smirk on my lips and blush on my cheeks. "Lets eat, I'm starving."

"We just started dating and you're worried about food?" He called at my retreating back, and I shrugged. "Not that I'm _not_ thinking the same thing."

"Come on then," I turned around and grinned, raising my eyebrows appreciatively. "I have a new bag of Doritos stashed on a high shelf that I can't reach." He wasted no time following.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
